Come with me
by Wileret
Summary: Venid conmigo. Os prometo que no os pasará nada. 2x03 AU!version.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©._**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

- No me siento tan sola aquí –dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos -. ¿Me comprendes?

Él mantuvo la mirada, sumergiéndose en la profundidad de esos ojos verdes que le pedían que fuera comprensible, que viera que quedarse con los druidas era la mejor opción. La manera en que fruncía el ceño respondía a la insistencia con la que Morgana quería convencerle de que aquello era lo correcto y que la otra opción era incompresible para ella en ese momento.

- Mejor que nadie –respondió con seriedad, no hacía falta que le convenciera de nada.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Morgana, a esa sensación de aceptación y de familiaridad, de sentirse protegida. El no tener miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien te pudiera delatar y te cortaran la cabeza o te mandaran a la hoguera en un descuido. Él vivía con ese miedo permanente desde que tenía consciencia. Ni siquiera en Ealdor podía utilizar su magia con libertad, pues el rey de Cendred había aplicado las mismas leyes rígidas que el rey Uther había impuesto a su subida al trono. Y si ya su pueblo era, en cierto modo, un lugar peligroso para él, Camelot lo era mucho más tanto para él como para Morgana.

Pero por mucho que le doliera, y por muy injusto que le pareciera, no podía dejar que se fuera. Ya había provocado por el momento bastantes problemas al haberle dicho a Morgana que fuera a hablar con los druidas. Si ahora ella se iba con ellos, el rey no dejaría de perseguirlos hasta encontrarlos y exterminarlos a todos como si fueran una plaga. Aunque Uther se mostrara siempre tan hosco con todos, Morgana era una persona muy importante para él. Tanto como lo era para Merlín. Aunque su cariño difería mucho de el del rey.

- Venid conmigo –dijo, atreviéndose a cogerle una mano y notando su calidez y suavidad al instante.

Morgana le miró extrañada, como si no comprendiera bien lo que él le acababa de decir, y quizás también sorprendida por su contacto.

- Dices que me comprendes. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva? –preguntó, alejando su mano de la suya.

Merlín cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente. La estaba confundiendo, lo sabía. Pero la cuestión es que se estaba confundiendo hasta sí mismo. Sus sentimientos hacia ella hacían que dudara de un momento para otro. Quería protegerla, pero también quería la protección de sus iguales. No podría perdonarse más muertes a su costa, demasiada gente había sufrido ya como consecuencia de sus actos. Docenas de personas serían ejecutadas a la mañana siguiente si no conseguía convencer a Morgana de volver a Camelot. Pero el pensar que alguien descubría que ella tenía algo que ver con la magia hacía que una sensación de desasosiego y de agobio le empezara a inundar por dentro.

- Morgana –empezó a decir, alargando el brazo para coger su mano de nuevo. Ella dudó en un principio, pero dejó que sus dedos envolvieran su mano por segunda vez -. Venid conmigo. Os prometo que no os pasará nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –susurró, con un tinte de miedo en su voz-. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme de que Uther no me cortará la cabeza en cuanto sepa lo que soy?

Merlín le apretó la mano.

- Me aseguraré de que eso no pase –le contestó, con tono serio, añadiendo por último -: Os protegeré.

Morgana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

- Merlín, solo eres un sirviente –dijo, negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

Merlín también bajó la mirada, posando sus ojos en el suelo de la tienda cubierto de telas. Sí, era un sirviente. Pero a lo mejor era hora de que alguien más, aparte de Gaius, supiera lo que era en realidad. Que pudiera tener a alguien en quien confiar su secreto y con quien poder hablar sin miedo. Y levantando la mirada de nuevo para observar el rostro de Morgana, supo que podía confiar en ella. Lo había sabido desde que la había conocido, y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca. Ella nunca sería capaz de traicionarle y él tampoco a ella. Ambos eran descendientes de la Antigua Religión, eran iguales a pesar de lo que Gaius le había dicho tiempo atrás. Si había alguien que podía ayudarla, que podía comprenderla, que podía incluso guiarla en su camino para controlar sus poderes, ese era él. Y estaba dispuesto a ello. No solo porque se tratara de su amiga, si no porque se trataba de la mujer que más le importaba en su vida.

Tomando aire y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, Merlín empezó a susurrar las palabras sabias que había aprendido del libro de Gaius. Palabras que le permitían poder controlar los elementos que le rodeaba, que podían crear una brisa de aire donde no la había o crear un fuego donde una hoguera no estaba encendida. La magia palpitaba en sus venas, como una segunda fuente de vida, como una parte más de él con la que había nacido. Le resultaba impensable no tenerla y cada vez que sentía el cosquilleo tan familiar recorrerle los miembros, la magia pugnando por ser liberada, se sentía completo. Solo en esos momentos en que se dejaba llevar por su don podía dejar atrás la fachada con la que tan cuidadosamente se protegía diariamente en su vida en Camelot. Y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo impensable según su tutor, no podía sentirse mejor aún. Por fin ese secretismo, esa soledad que sentía a veces en la oscuridad de su habitación, podrían ser reemplazados por la confianza, por la comprensión de otra persona afín a él. Alguien con magia.

Y ahí estaba, el conocido cosquilleo acompañado de una sensación cálida que nacía de su pecho y se extendía poco a poco por todo su cuerpo a medida que susurraba las palabras místicas. Debajo de él, sentía como el suelo despertaba ante su llamada, y como las pequeñas vidas que recorrían la tierra bajo sus pies se agitaban nerviosas. El bosque empezaba a fundirse con sus sentidos y notaba como sus diversos aromas le embriagaban, acercándole cada vez más a la identidad de lugar, a ser uno con el bosque. Era una sensación tan embriagadora la que sentía en ese momento, que casi no percibía la tienda de tela en la que estaba pero si la presencia de Lady Morgana, observándole con curiosidad. Su mente seguramente preguntándose qué hacía él allí sentado delante de ella con los ojos cerrados.

Y aunque los segundos pasaban y no parecía ocurrir nada, Merlin sabía que tenía que tenía que ser paciente y seguir concentrándose para hacer fluir su magia y que actuara a su ritmo, nunca forzándola, a menos que quisiera sufrir sus consecuencias. La magia podía ser muy poderosa en función de las manos que la emplearan, pero también podía ser muy peligrosa si no era utilizada correctamente. Gaius le había contado con anterioridad historias de magos antiguos que no había sabido respetar la libre naturaleza de la magia y se habían vistos consumidos por ella. Y Merlin, aún sintiéndose tan ávido de sabiduría y pasara incontables noches a la luz de una vela sumergiéndose en el legado que era aquel libro que Gaius le había dado en su primeros días en Camelot; sabía apreciar un consejo, una lección, que era mejor acatar. Demasiadas veces había sido ya testigo de cómo la ambición y la quebradura de algo tan simple como eso habían oscurecido los corazones de gente semejante a él. Incluso había tenido que arrebatarles la vida a algunos de ellos, por muy mal que le hiciera sentir eso en su interior cada vez que pensaba en ello.

De repente algo llamó la atención del joven, algo alteraba el ritmo del bosque haciendo que los animales de los alrededores agitaran sus patas con rapidez para alejarse de lo que parecía ser un peligro para ellos. E intentando identificar el murmullo del bosque, Merlin creyó oír el caer de numerosas pisadas, presurosas pero silenciosas, sobre las hojas secas y las ramas del suelo. Soldados acercándose, sin lugar a dudas. Aquello le extrañó.

Merlin abrió los ojos con rapidez, rompiendo la concentración para realizar el hechizo, y justo en ese momento oyó como las telas de la entrada dejan entrar la luz y alguien se introducía en la tienda. Se trataba de uno de los druidas, un hombre alto y de color con la cabeza completamente rasurada, que vestía de forma simple con una túnica roja sin adornos y unas botas que permitían recorrer los bosques con rapidez. Al entrar su rostro mostraba urgencia, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el joven muchacho, frunció el entrecejo y sus facciones adquirieron un cariz amenazador.

Morgana, enfrente de él, se giró hacia el intruso, su cuerpo tenso ante la repentina entrada de aquel hombre.

- ¡Aglain! –exclamó la joven, sorprendida, llevándose una mano al pecho -. ¿Qué…?

- ¡¿Quién es él? –preguntó el druida interrumpiéndola, mirando al joven brujo con el ceño fruncido. Merlin identificó la voz al instante, era el hombre con el que Morgana había estado hablando hace unos minutos.

- Es-es un amigo –respondió Morgana girándose hacia Merlín, y volviendo a mirar de nuevo a Aglain a continuación -. No te tienes que preocupar por él.

Eso no hizo que el ceño del druida se relajara ni un ápice.

- Creo que os equivocáis –repuso el hombre, acercándose a Morgana en lo que a Merlin le pareció una actitud protectora. Como si él fuera un peligro y fuera a atreverse a hacerle daño a ella. Nada más lejos de la realidad -. Los soldados se acercan y sólo él ha podido guiarlos hasta aquí.

Merlin tragó saliva y maldijo su torpeza. Con las prisas por llegar hasta el campamento había olvidado lo obvio, borrar sus huellas. Por eso había percibido a los soldados en el bosque. Seguramente venían con una orden de Uther Pendragon de no dejar ni un alma viva en el campamento y todo por su culpa. Los había conducido directamente al campamento de los druidas. Parecía que todo lo que hacía acarreaba traer problemas a personas inocentes, puede que incluso muertes. No podía permitir que los soldados hirieran a esa gente.

- No soy vuestro enemigo –dijo Merlin, mirando a la cara a Aglain y sintiendo cada vez más cerca las tropas del rey, sus pisadas sonando perfectamente en su mente -. No quiero ni deseo la muerte de nadie.

El druida pareció relajar un poco la postura ante sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si es así, ayúdanos a escapar.

Merlín asintió también, levantándose del suelo a la par que Morgana hacía lo mismo arrebujándose en su túnica roja. Debían de darse prisa para sacar a toda la gente del campamento. Apartando las telas que conformaban la entrada de la tienda supo que el tiempo apremiaba y una vez maldijo su estupidez.

La gente se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez a lo largo del asentamiento ante la inminente llegada de los soldados de Camelot. Ya se podían oír perfectamente los ladridos de los perros de caza mezclados con los lloros de los niños y de las llamadas de las madres, al igual que el repiqueteo de las armaduras de los hombres que venían con la clara intención de masacrarlos. Las familias se llamaban los unos a los otros cogiendo a los más pequeños y llevándoselos al cuello mientras susurraban palabras en sus oídos para acallar sus lloros. Los ancianos, con las piernas ajadas por el paso del tiempo, alentaban al resto de los druidas a coger solo lo más esencial y correr. Solo unos pocos cogían algo con lo que defenderse, aunque se tratara de un simple palo de madera, para que en caso de que un soldado los atrapara, poder defender a sus familias y compañeros.

Era una escena que el joven mago nunca había deseado ver, pero allí estaba él de testigo presenciándola sin poder apartar casi los ojos de lo que había provocado con sus actos; las palabras de Gaius, aconsejándole no inmiscuirse, resonándole en la cabeza. El caos era palpable en el campamento y el miedo se reflejaba en los rostros, tanto viejos como jóvenes, de la gente con la que se iba cruzando en su intento de ayudar en todo lo posible. Poco podía hacer salvo procurar la huida de aquella buena gente antes de que los soldados llegaran.

Al girarse para mirar alrededor, vio como el druida, Aglain, conducía a Morgana a la espesura del bosque. Tenía que seguirla para no perderla de vista, no podía dejar que escapara con los druidas. Ya había cometido muchos errores para llegar hasta ella, no podía dejar que se fuera por mucho daño que hiciera a Morgana con el regreso a Camelot. El rey Uther mandaría soldados por toda la tierra de Albión para encontrarla, sin importarle quien se cruzara en su camino.

De repente, Merlín percibió el sonido de una flecha cruzando el aire cerca de donde se encontraba él. Acto seguido el ruido producido por el caos en el campamento fue roto momentáneamente por un grito desgarrador. Una mujer dejaba caer en su carrera los bártulos que llevaba en los brazos y se arrodillaba en el suelo a unos pocos metros de él, intentado coger el cuerpo de un joven que caía al suelo con una flecha clavada en el estómago. Ante este primer ataque y el sonido de las voces de los soldados, la gente empezó a correr más deprisa dejando las tiendas vacías a su paso, rumbo a la espesura del bosque. El único lugar en el que podían encontrar refugio, más allá de las fronteras de Camelot. De mientras, la mujer con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, murmuraba el nombre de su hijo una y otra vez. Éste respiraba con dificultad, con unos pocos minutos de vida restantes.

Merlín veía la escena con tristeza y con sentimiento de culpa, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para quedarse parado allí observando. Corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y con la ayuda de una joven druida, no mucho mayor que él, la levantaron separándola de su hijo para obligarla a huir. Si no lo hacía, los soldados la matarían. La mujer se resistía, pues no quería ser separada de su hijo, pero ya nada se podía hacer para salvar la vida del muchacho. Merlín miró a su alrededor, las saetas impactaban por doquier en el suelo, en las tiendas y en los troncos de los árboles, intentando hacer blanco en la gente que corría. Observó como otra flecha alcanzaba a un hombre mayor en la espalda y hacía que éste cayera al suelo con fuerza, un niño pequeño intentaba hacer que se levantara tirándole del ropaje mientras las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de sus pequeños ojos al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Los primeros soldados empezaban a hacer su aparición con espada en mano y destrozando las tiendas que encontraban a su paso. Merlín creyó oír a Arthur dictar una orden de entre los árboles y cuando le vio al entrar en el claro del bosque supo que tenía que desaparecer de allí si no quería que el joven príncipe le encontrara. Podía suponer un gran peligro para él, así que llegando hasta donde se encontraba el niño llorando, lo cogió en brazos y suplicó a sus piernas que corrieran tan rápido como pudieran. Algo que el peso del niño le impedía hacer del todo, pero no pensaba dejarlo allí para que los soldados lo encontraran. Con lo que corriendo con todas su fuerzas, se dirigió hacia donde había visto al druida y a Morgana desaparecer.

El ruido de las espadas sonaba detrás de él mientras corría a través de la maleza del bosque, al igual que percibía los fuertes ladridos de los perros que seguían el rastro. En sus brazos, el niño seguía llorando llamando a su familiar caído. Seguramente todavía sin comprender por qué no se había levantado.

A pocos metros delante de él, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Morgana y Aglain. Habían salido antes que él del campamento, pero no parecían haber llegado muy lejos. Y eso le extrañó al joven, pero al observar como la joven se sujetaba la pierna y se apoyaba en el druida, intuyó que debía estar herida.

- ¡Merlin! –gritó Morgana al verle acercarse a ellos, su respiración agitada por el ritmo apresurado que seguro habían llevado para escapar -. No puedo seguir.

El joven se acercó a ella y dirigiendo una mirada hacia Aglain le tendió al druida el niño en los brazos, quien se encargó de calmarlo para no delatar su posición. Pero era demasiado tarde, se oían perfectamente a los soldados acercarse.

- ¡Debéis entregaros, Morgana! –exclamó Merlin, sabiendo perfectamente que Morgana se opondría a sus palabras -. Debéis hacerlo si no queréis que más gente muera.

La joven negó con la cabeza, su frente perlada de sudor y sus ojos reflejando el dolor que le producía la pierna.

- N-no, ¡no puedo! –dijo, sujetándose en la dura roca cubierta de musgo que tenía a su espalda -. No, por favor, no me digas de volver allí. No…

- ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí están! – vociferó la ronca voz de un soldado detrás de ellos, haciendo que los tres miraran rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir la voz.

Merlin intentó ubicarlo, notando como el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero la neblina que rodeaba el lugar no le permitía ver dónde se encontraba el soldado. Se giró de nuevo para mirar a Morgana y justo en ese momento, detrás de él, percibió como algo atravesaba el aire con un suave zumbido. Una flecha. Notó como el tiempo se ralentizaba para él, haciendo que se concentrara en el camino que seguía el delgado trozo de madera y plumas, y comprobó con horror hacia donde se dirigía irremediablemente.

Con un grito ahogado, sus ojos azules no tardaron en iluminarse con el dorado de la magia, desviando la trayectoria de la flecha y haciéndose que se estrellara contra la dura roca, partiéndose por el impacto. Hecha astillas en el suelo húmedo del bosque. Y justo cuando se percataba de lo que acababa de hacer, un dolor agudo le atravesó todo el cuerpo. El peor dolor que nunca había llegado a experimentar.

Era como si le hubieran clavado algo profundamente, hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Intentó respirar pero no se sentía capaz, y notó como las piernas le fallaban y las rodillas impactaban contra el suelo.

- ¡Merlin! –oyó que alguien le llamaba.

Intentó buscar la mirada de Morgana, pero no conseguía enfocar nada, el mundo de repente era un borrón a su alrededor. Se sentía horriblemente débil, como si le hubieran quitado todas las energías de repente. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Pero se permitió sacar unas pocas fuerzas de su interior para pronunciar un hechizo. Tenía que conseguir realizarlo como fuera si quería tener una oportunidad para desviar la atención de los soldados.

Solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente antes de que se acercaran más. Pero cuando sintió que su visión se oscurecía y las fuerzas le abandonaban por completo, supo que era demasiado tarde.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, fue de la voz de alguien que gritaba su nombre una y otra vez seguida del tacto de algo suave contra su piel.


End file.
